


All That Jazz

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The rest of the homies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel and Charlie are ecstatic about their current relationship and want to show how much they love their resident strawberry pimp
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Charlie, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever so hopefully this goes well

Alastor slowly stirred in his shared hotel suite. It was just becoming morning and he knew he'd have to do his daily check ups on his guests soon. 'Charlie must've started on hers' he thought, as he decided on making a cup of tea before starting on his normal week day. Yep. Nothing at all special about said day.

That was until the knocking of 6 fists upon his door came at a flurrying speed. The demon was jolted from his teapot and left it there as he went to the door, wondering who in Lucifer's name would be doing said knocking. The knocking never stopped as he looked through the peephole.

He was met with a very close up look at an ecstatic Charlie, face locked in an infectious grin as she knocked with both fists.

"QUIET!" The deer demon yelled and the infernal sound stopped on a dime. "Please and thank you" He opened the door and Charlie nearly jumped on him.

"Jesus! Don't kill the poor guy!" Angel said as, he too, wrapped his arms around the very dangerous and powerful demon. "We're supposed to surprise him not choke him the fuck out!" The taller demon then wrapped his four arms around his suitors.

"While I do care for you," Alastor started his face being enveloped in a mixture of chest fur and blonde locks, "May I ask the meaning of this?"

"Oh! Do you not know what day it is?" Charlie said, the group starting to untangle themselves

"I'm totally at a loss." Alastor said, strutting to his calender. He then saw crude and colorful drawings of obnoxiously pink hearts and each of those in the room. With the word 'ANNIVERSARY!!!' on it. "I see."

"Did ya really forget our anniversary?" The spider demon asked pointing a gloved finger at Alastor and crossing his bottom arms. 

"Would you like me to be completely honest my dear?"

"YES!" Angel pretty much yelled at him.

"Maybe." With that Alastor turned to do some voodoo magic out of there which Charlie would not have.

"Hey hey." She said grabbing Alastor's arm. "Angel please calm down. Al's been busy ever since he started helping around here." She pulled the redclad demon back to the conversation. "Okay Al, you've seemed stressed lately and we worry about you. I know you're some badass demon that can nearly conquer my father and stuff. But you're our badass demon."

Alastor let out a laugh "Darlings I assure you I don't need a break im in my best mind when I'm working myself to a second grave." He squeezed Charlie's hands reassuringly before facing up to angel. "I'm sorry about forgetting our anniversary dearest. Would you like me to cook something special tonight?"

"No! I wouldn't as a matter a fact." Angel said glaring at the very confused demon. "We wanted to have a very special night celebrating you before you go and kill us both like some middle aged millionaire snapping at his bitch of a wife after 17 years."

"That's... oddly specific" Said the other male.

"Yet it happens all the fuckin time huh?"

Charlie just facepalmed and just started pushing Alastor back into their room. "C'mon babe we'll take care of the hotel today and you can just relax. We have a party planned tonight and everything. We've been sure to make it your exact style." With the end she booped Alastor's nose.

"You know.if you two weren't the lights of my afterlife you'd both be dead in seconds." He smiled as Angel started scratching his ears and the deer demon let out an involuntary snort before slapping the hands on his face and head. "Fine fine. Do what you must." He was giddily smiling now.

"Great! She quickly pecked the radio demon on the lips before grabbing Angel Dust and going on with their morning duties. 

Alastor lazily sat in his armchair with his tea listening to smooth jazz. "Ah. This should be fun.

Angel walked casually behind a practically bounding Charlie. "Okayokayokay. We've got some work to do before tonight." The two made their way to the bar as Charlie started telling her plan.

Angel sat down next to her and winked at Husk who grimaced and walked away from the couple. "So. Whaddya got, princess?"

"Well the first thing we need to do is go get groceries and some old timey decorations. This is supposed to be..." She made a couple hand gestures before raising a limp wrist and doing an accent. "Classy."

"Oh I've got classy, baby!" Angel started adjusting his chest fluff.

"No. Angel, this night is for Al, and you know he doesn't really care for stuff like that." Angel huffed at this, his shoulder slumping but he let her continue. "Anyways, we're going to go get whatever you need to cook an amazing meal!"

"Alright then. What else is there?" Angel shrugged.

"Then there's the decorations. I figured you could help with that one since you're better with... Aesthetics? Is that what it would be?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, and sure I could probably make this place... like a brothel or something New Orleans-like." Angel laughed. "Now is there anything else, babe?"

"Well," Charlie started "We know Al adores jazz music so I thought we could find a big jazz band do play. Y'know make him feel at home." Charlie gestured towards the other side of the room. "We have a stage and everything but we never use it." Charlie hopped off her stool and Angel followed her.

"Dang. I never even noticed it. I would've done some shows here." Angel laughed "If Vaggie wouldn't have killed me." 

"Yeah," Charlie started with a sigh "I know Vaggie never like Alastor too much. I hope she's not upset at me for loving him now." Angel instantly embraced her with all his arms and held her to his chest.

"Hey. I'm sure if she saw him in this light she'd be okay with him. Now me on the other hand..." Charlie started giggling at that. 

She broke the hug and took one of his hands "Vaggie cared about you no matter how she showed it." She reached a hand up to wipe her eyes. "Now let's get going! We need this stuff by this evening!"


	2. Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Angel go get what they need for the party while Alastor deals with some thoughts about Charlie's past lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm really sorry if y'all have been looking forward to this. Been working a lot and some stuff has been getting me down but I'll probably have the next chapter up quicker, hopefully. That'll be the pay off chapter mostly lol.

Charlie and Angel then made their way to the limousine, on their way to what could be called a grocery store, they stepped inside and sat next to each other.

"So how much are we looking to spend?" Angel questioned, pulling out his wallet.

"Hey. Don't worry about it Angel." Charlie put her hand on Angel's "I should have it. It was my idea anyways." She laughed.

Angel groaned. "I know but I just wanna be a good boyfriend! Shouldn't I be buying ya stuff n shit?" He crossed all his arms and pouted, sinking back in the seat.

Charlie just smiled and kissed him. "I think you're a lovely boyfriend. Just not the most... traditional one." She hugged him.

A huff came from the ball of fur as he just sat and let her snuggle him, wrapping his arms around her and letting go of the conflict. 'It was a stupid conflict anyways.' He thought.

The driver stopped and silently grunted at the two who reluctantly got up and brushed themselves off. Charlie took Angel's hand and made her way out of the vehicle. They walked into the store and Charlie suddenly thought of a very important question.

"What exactly are you planning to cook for us?" Charlie asked, hoping for Angel to say some fancy Italian stuff. "Probably lasagna. It's safe." Charlie looked confused

"Don't you wanna show off how wonderful of a cook you are? I'm sure Al wou-"

"Nah. He loves my lasagna. I know he loves it, princess. Trust me on this one, babe." He gave her a wink and went on his way to gather what he needed.

Charlie stood for a second before finally moving. She was going to find a few floral arrangements and maybe pick up some liquor that Alastor liked, she was probably just going to let Angel get it, mostly because she didn't really drink.

She didn't really know what to get decoration wise and to be honest the size of the "party" really didn't require a lot. She figured just some roses would be fine. Alastor absolutely adored dark crimson roses. She checked through the selection for a while before finding a few perfect bouquets. She happily giggled to herself as she went to find Angel, and the cart.

With her stack of roses in her arms she halfway waddled around the store until she heard the tell take sign something was wrong. As she got closer she could see, and hear, the spider demon cussing in Italian to nobody st all. The princess had no idea what he was saying so she put the rises in the cart and waited. Angel was still searching the shelves and hasn't noticed her. She cleared her throat loudly and Angel stopped, and with an embarrassed look on his face turned around.

"Hey... Sorry about that... Was I really being that loud, babe?"

Charlie nodded and grinned. "Yeah just little..." Her tone changed to her chirpy self again "So what's wrong hon?"

"I'm looking for this fucking CHEESE!"

"Cheese?"

"YES!"

"WHAT KIND?!?"

"RICOTTA!

"THIS ONE?!?" Charlie said, pointing at what was a large container of ricotta cheese.

"YEAH! THANK YOU!!" Angel was still yelling.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Charlie shouted then laughed as Angel grabbed the cheese, not really caring about the glares she got. With the roses and the ingredients there was one more thing. "Oh Angel, I... don't really drink so do you think you could get whatever you and Al like?" She seemed to blush 

Angel laughed. "That'd be fine by me babe. Never thought the princess would tell ME to buy liquor." Charlie huffed.

"Well it's a special occasion... and so hell help me if you drink all of it and Al doesn't get any."

"He never wants any!" Angel said and laughed at his own joke about Alastor's preferences but still walked with Charlie to the liquor. He looked through the wine for a chianti and found some fancy brand. 

"So we still need..." Charlie then listed off the rest of the items as they walked on.

Alastor had finished his personal walkthrough of the hotel and was satisfied with the results. Many of the residents seemed to be taking it seriously, to his surprise. probably due to the redemption of the owner's very own girlfriend. Alastor didn't like to think about her but she crossed his mind often lately. How she seemed to despise everything the radio demon did, even if it seemed good. He also often wondered what she'd think now. Now that the almighty Alastor was now fully on board with the idea and helping however he could. Would she be jealous someone she absolutely hated would be kissing, holding, and loving the person she did. With the very lewd spider demon nonetheless. He made his way over and sat at the bar, deep in thought.

"You needin' somethin'?" Husk deadpanned.

Alastor groaned. Husk being one of the few he trusted to let his smile down around. "Ah Husker. I assure you I'm fine."

"Well it doesn't seem like it. Your 'dearests'," he used air quotations at the nickname. "are plannin some big fuckin shindig. Shouldn't you be excited?"

"Yes I guess I should be. They're quite good to me. I just don't think I should garner so much effort and affection.

"Al c'mon don't be like this again. You know they love you and you do a helluva lot for them. You're one of the most powerful demons in hell for Lucifer's sake." Husk was very adamant in this belief because he'll, even he enjoyed the radio demon's company. The guy oozed charisma.

"Yes but... I feel I'm inadequate to them and their... needs."

Husk let out a laugh "Because you won't fuck them?"

Alastor glared daggers at the cat. "Well yes." The deer demon's face softened a bit but his smile was still on. "I know how much Angel adores the activity but I just don't have any desire. I'm sure Charlie is tired of it too. I'm a man for God's sake! I should be giving them everything I've got!"

"Stop right there big guy. You've done e-fuckin-nuff. They ain't in it for some dick. If they were the spider wouldn't even be with ya." Husk laughed.

"Yes but even then I don't even know Charlie even wants... That" Alastor grimaced for a second. "She was madly in love with Vaggie at one point. What do they even see in m-" He was cut off

"AL! You're really overthinkin this. If they really didn't love you then why would they do this?"

"I don't know." Alastor said quietly. His smile was wide but his eyes were deep in thought. "I'm going to go back to my room now. Thanks for allowing me to confide in you."

Husk nodded "Sure thing pal." He responded.

Alastor makes his way back to his suite and sheds most of his clothes, only left in his boxer briefs that Angel got for him. He didn't really wanna keep having these insecure thoughts. A nap would surely get him in better spirits.

Charlie was giggling at some rant Angel was giving about hygiene or lack there of in his past workplace. Before she got a thought. "Hey... Do you actually like know any jazz bands? You were around in the twenties right? When it was popular?"

"Ah music really wasn't my big thing sweetheart... I know some guys but they usually go by name. We can go back to the hotel. I'll go through my music." Charlie nodded. Content with that. "I have no idea where the guys are though." Charlie frowned.

"Well then how are we supposed to get them for like literally hours from now?" A few thoughts went through her head but being Lucifer's daughter didn't really help her here.

"Listen." Angel put an arm on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out. If anything I'm sure Am really won't mind us playing records. Or even the radio. He loves that shit" he said waving another hand.

"I... guess you're right. I'd rather it be a more... romantic experience though." Charlie sighed taking Angel's hand from her shoulder and holding it. "But yeah as long as it's something nice. We're trying." 

The limousine pulled up to the hotel and the horn honked. Angel grabbed most of the groceries with his limb-given ability and walked inside. Charlie followed closely with the flowers. 

"Alright." Angel stood up from the fridge with a few ingredients. "I'm gonna start cookin' good lookin'" Charlie giggled but thought for a second.

"Angel the dinner isn't for a while. Shouldn't you wait?" Angel started opening a bag of flour anyways.

"I'm making my own pasta babe. It... takes a bit. I'm also giving myself room for fuckups. Got it?" 

"Well sure but." She put her shoulders up "How do I find a group?"

"I don't know if Its even worth it. We probably should've planned a little sooner." He shrugged.

"I guess you're right. We've just been busy-"

"I know sweetheart and we're trying our best. It's just hard to set this stuff up." He put a free hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. "Why don't you set up the table and the flowers while I cook, then go upstairs to my stash and find some tunes?" 

Charlie nodded. "Sounds like an idea." Charlie left the kitchen with a smile still glad they could find some alternative. 

She made her way to the bar for some glassware that they kept there for some reason or the other. Something about a drink mixed in a vase? Charlie didn't really know. All she needed was the vases. 

"Hey there, princess." Husk said with what could've been taken as a smile. 

"Hey there Husk. I just need a couple vases for these flowers." She opened the side door on the bar and went to the vases.

"How's all your plans goin? You know with the whole 'party for Al' thing?" Charlie sighed.

"I mean everything's almost perfect. We just... couldn't really find a band. Or we don't know how to really." Husk laughed.

"You should'a just come right to me! I can probably find some guys. What're ya lookin' for?"

Charlie was taken a bit back. "Uhhh... We were looking for a good Jazz band. I know Alastor adores jazz." She thought for a moment. "Wait why do you know people?"

"Well," Husker started "What's the most ludicrous form of conning people?" Charlie shrugged. "MUSIC MANAGEMENT!" He gave a somewhat evil laugh and Charlie took a couple steps back. "I know a good jazz band that'll play. Ill give em a good offer."

"What's that?" 

"I'll let them go. Null their contract. They aren't the most popular group but they do killer shit. Al'll love 'em"

"Wow! Thanks Husk! Ill tell Angel right now! We appreciate it!" She then stepped closer and gave Husk a tight hug and she was sure she could hear a hiss.

"Whatever." The cat demon said wiping himself off. "Y'know... I do care about Al too. And-" he cut himself off "I'm not gonna get sappy but I'm sure whatever you do, he's gonna love it." He could see Charlie get the hugging lovey look in her eyes and he grimaced. "Just... Go set up. Ill give my boys a call."

With that Charlie nodded and skipped off to set the tables up and tell Angel of the newly planned band.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be 3 parts. Or at least that's what I planned.


End file.
